The invention relates to a television signal memory write circuit including a memory clock signal generator which is coupled to a write clock signal input of a memory, for writing into the memory samples of a television signal which are applied to a data signal input of said memory, said samples being obtained by means of a data clock signal generated by a data clock signal generator, said data clock signal having a frequency which can be coupled by means of a control loop to the line frequency of the television signal.
A television signal memory write circuit of the type described above is known from German Patent Specification No. 31 28 272 in which, together with the data clock signal, also a write and a read clock signal of the memory are frequency-coupled. Consequently, a simple write circuit without a buffer memory is possible and, for example, three read actions of the memory can be performed between two write actions so that the memory can be used for displaying a television signal at an increased field frequency. In the case of variations of the line frequency of the television signal which may occur, for example, in television signals originating from video recorders it is found to be difficult to get the picture elements of the successive rasters in the same positions on the screen of a picture display tube.